Back To Your Heart
by Reese Craven
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco and Harry broke up at the end of their 7th year. Harry left the country and no one knows how to reach him. There's only one problem Draco found out he's pregnant.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Yet. I am working on owning it. (Yeah...right.) As you can see, I'll own it when Hagrid becomes sexy. Damn. That means never.  
  
Warnings: I'm rating this R to be on the safe side. Though it won't actually be R until later. Right now, I'd say it's pretty PG 13-PG. SLASH. That means a guy with another guy. In this case, Draco and Harry. M-PREG. Yes. A guy gets pregnant. I'm not quite sure how, but it happens. If you have a problem with any of these things, don't read the story.  
  
Authors Note: Hehe. I know I know. 'No more stories until you finish the one we like' right? Ahem. Oh well. I had to write this one because...yeah. Well...I just felt like it. Inspiration does funny things to me. For now, I'm posting the prologue, though I have about the first...um...4, 5...chapters done? Let me know what you think of this one. Read and Review!  
  
Oh...before I forget...This is supposed to follow Draco. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. ~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was 34. And alone. Voldemort was vanquished 15 years ago by Harry Potter. Harry and he had been happy. At least he thought they had. They dated a few times during their 5th year, but nothing serious until 6th year came. That was when they had "come out of the closet" so to speak. Needless to say, most people were shocked, especially the teachers. Snape on the other hand seemed to expect it.  
  
Draco and Harry had many nights together. Some were gentle and passionate. Others were rough with varying emotion. Harry had once told him that he was probably the easiest person for him to talk to and be with for the simple fact that he had recognized Harry as a person to begin with, with various flaws and character defects. Around Draco he was expected to be himself. Not some comic book savior. Draco in turn was free to shed his cold uncaring persona in favor of the easy going, relaxed, and half way decent human being that he could be. They brought our the best in each other and their various friends seemed to recognize that.  
  
Harry and Draco broke up at the end of their 7th year. Or rather- Harry broke up with Draco. He didn't give a reason, didn't say anything other than good bye.  
  
Since the death of Draco's parents, everything his family had now belonged to him Or rather- Harry broke up with Draco. He didn't give a reason, didn't say anything other than good bye.  
  
Since the death of Draco's parents, everything his family had now belonged to him. Including the fortune in Gringotts. He chose to sell Malfoy Manor anyway. The house was always cold and dark; but it wasn't as if he had any fond memories regarding the house in the first place.  
  
Draco instead chose a place in London where he could "muggle watch" and still have all the muggle conveniences. He had just gotten settled in when he found out he was pregnant. 3 months pregnant. At first he just waved it off as some weird stomach flu that only affected him in the morning. After a month of it, he finally went to have it checked out. According to the doctor, nothing was wrong with him. When he heard the 'good news' the first thing he did was cry. After all, Harry was the only person he had ever slept with.  
  
As soon as he left St. Mungo's, he contacted Dumbledore to see if he had Harry's address or know how to somehow get in touch with him. He didn't. No one did. Harry had disappeared after 7th year.  
  
In other words, Draco was royally screwed. So, for the next 6 months, Draco did the best he could and put concealing charms on himself to hide the bulge when he went out among the muggles for groceries. Every two weeks, he went back to St. Mungo's for a checkup. Once they offered to tell him the sex of his child, but he'd told them he preferred to wait. He'd know for the rest of his life as soon as the kid was born. Why not surprise himself?  
  
On January 19, he gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Harry's eyes.  
  
"What do you want to call her?" The smiling nurse had asked.  
  
After considering for a moment, he'd smiled back and said, "Jordan. Jordan Lily Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah... I think it gets better. I don't know 'cause I wrote it. That wasn't too bad was it? I know Draco and Harry is a pretty common pairing but...I just couldn't help myself. REVIEW and tell me if I did all right or if I sucked and should hide under my desk to avoid the rotting vegetables.  
  
P.S. Doesn't ~*~*~ look so pretty? Hehehe... 


	2. Jordan Malfoy

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Harry Potter. If you read my kind of stories you know why. (  
  
Authors Note: Hello! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my computers been acting like an absolute bitch and not working at all. So... I'm very very sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading my story at all. I'm glad you like it so much. Okay. Now onto what I need to say.  
  
This whole story is in 3rd person limited, but each chapter rotates who is more or less the subject. To make that clearer, last chapter was about Draco. This chapter is about Jordan. Next chapter will be about Harry. Then about Draco again. Get it? If not...I hope you figure it out cause that's the best I can do. This chapter doesn't have much to do with the romance between Harry and Draco. This is more of a lead in. Please don't just stop reading it because you don't care about their kid. Just go to the next chapter. Thanks. I think that's about it.  
  
Warnings: Rated R. You should know by now what that means. Slash. Male on male sex. Later of course but....M-Preg. Yes. Guys can get pregnant. In this world anyway. If any of that bothers you, don't read.  
  
To The Reviewers:  
  
Reaka: Lol. Yeah.  
  
. ( ): Hmm? What? I know my math might possibly be off, but what are you talking about? What were the mistakes? You just copied a paragraph of my story. That doesn't tell me anything. So...little help?  
  
Goldengirl2: Yeah. I agree. But things will probably get better.  
  
Kia-kawaii princess: Thanks...um...I was just going fast to get to the beginning of my actual story, so yeah.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thank you!! You made my day!  
  
KT- Yup! Thanks! Personally, I think it does Draco good to be stuck with the child.  
  
Draco Malfoy-Potter: Thanks. And yeah, it is good just to assume it can happen.  
  
Pure Raven: Potential? Wow. That must be the nicest thing you said about one of my stories yet!  
  
Miss D W Halliwell- Yay!!! Thanks! Your review was so nice! (P.S. Love your story Damned Powers That Be!)  
  
Opal- Hehe. You're review made me laugh. Thanks for the urge to write more though. Sorry to keep you waiting once again!  
  
Chapter 2- Jordan Malfoy  
  
Jordan jumped out of bed excitedly- something she hadn't done since she was 6. But then again she couldn't help it. Her wonderful father was taking her to a concert. But not just any concert. A Good Charlotte concert! She found 3 of the guys very hot and spent hours arguing with her father over who was the best looking. She had known her whole life her father was gay, but it didn't bother her. She even knew that she was among the lucky few who had 2 fathers.  
  
She jumped into her shower and took her time shampooing her hair. Just thinking about where she was going today made her smile brightly. Her father knew her well. She was going into her 4th year at Hogwarts in a few days. Since he knew how trying school could be, he promised her he would make her last few days at home fun. Then he bought her front row concert tickets!  
  
With another excited squeak, she jumped out of the shower, dried off, and pulled on the outfit she had picked out a week ago when her dad had told her about the tickets. It was a black Good Charlotte t-shirt and some black pants that hugged her slim figure.  
  
She went to the mirror and carefully applied a light coating of makeup. Not only did the natural look work for her, it made her dad happy. He definitely didn't like it when she'd tried a lot of makeup. She put her money, camera, and various other things she wanted to bring into a small bag and ran into the kitchen. Her father was already waiting.  
  
Jordan's jaw dropped. Apparently her father also know how to use makeup. He wasn't wearing a lot. Just a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and was that-eye shadow? But wow. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt.  
  
"The expressions on your face never cease to amaze me," Draco said smirking.  
  
"Oh shut up. Meanie. Breakfast? Coffee? Food for me?" Jordan asked smiling.  
  
"On the counter," Draco yawned.  
  
"Oooo daddy you do love me! Pancakes and sausage; my favorite!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You had doubts?"  
  
"Of course not. You know I love you daddy," Jordan said giving him a quick hug.  
  
The concert was great. Jordan sang with every song, jumped up and down and generally had a great time. Draco for his part knew most of the lyrics from hearing the music blare out of his daughter's room. Jordan got herself a poster, t-shirt, and a few other small things. She went home a very happy girl.  
  
"Thanks dad," Jordan said sleepily as they entered the house later that night.  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart. Since we had fun today, you have to pack tomorrow for Hogwarts okay?" He asked.  
  
"No problem," Jordan said.  
  
"By the way, when you figure out what you want for Christmas and you're birthday, owl me," Draco added.  
  
"Okay. Love you. I'm going to bed," Jordan said groggily walking to her bedroom.  
  
"Love you. See you in the morning," Draco returned doing the same.  
  
September 1st. The dreaded day of returning to school. Jordan and Draco hugged and said good-bye. Draco stepped back and waved after Jordan got on and continued until the train was out of sight.  
  
Jordan searched for the compartment her friends had reserved. She had friends in other houses, but all her best friends resided in the same house as her- Gryffindor. She knew her dad was a Slytherin and her other dad was Gryffindor. Other than that, there was not much else she knew about her other dad. She had asked, but she never go much out of it. That and everytime she asked, he got a far away look in his eyes and ended up crying a short while later. She had given up finding out more. It wasn't worth hurting her daddy to find out things about some guy she'd never met.  
  
"Jordan! We're over here' It was her best friend- Olivia Wood.  
  
"I'm coming Livy!" Jordan called back walking into the space.  
  
"About time," Jaine Weasley smiled.  
  
"Glad you could join us," James Williams said nonchalantly.  
  
Jordan sighed as if it were a great effort. "Yeah...too bad I can't get a different compartment," She mocked.  
  
"You do that. Hey, we're getting a new defense against the dark arts teacher again," Jaine said.  
  
"We /always/ have a new one. That's old news," James said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah? Well I heard this year we're getting someone good. Well known even," Jaine said excitedly. "I wonder if he's cute?"  
  
"Okay, first off, how do you know its definitely a he and secondly well known doesn't mean crap. My dad told me about this time they had a famous teacher and they knew more than he did," Jordan said.  
  
"Hmm...you could be right. And as far as the new professor goes, I /don't/ know it's a he. Its just wishful thinking on my part," Jaine said.  
  
They burst out laughing and continued on the same way the whole ride to Hogwarts.  
  
After being fed well and all talked out, Dumbledore called for silence.  
  
"Welcome to another year of interesting learning or to some boring torture. Either way, welcome. I'll try to keep this short, as you're probably too tired to listen properly anyway. The forest is forbidden. That's why its aptly named- The Forbidden Forest. Everything you are allowed to do in the hallway has been taped to Mr. Filch's door to save on paper. Mrs. Norris's funeral was last week. The poor cat died of old age. I'm sure you're all deeply upset at this news," Dumbledore said looking serious. Everyone but Filch was internally grinning.  
  
"And before I forget, I'd like you all to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter. You all know him as the man who defeated the dark lord Voldemort 15 years ago. He only recently came back to England and graciously accepted the job," Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone exploded into a loud and excited welcome to Harry Potter. Harry stood briefly and inclined his head with a smile, then sat back down.  
  
"You will all receive your schedules in the morning. Goodnight. Prefects, please lead your houses back to their dormatories."  
  
A/N: That wasn't my best chapter for this story, but I thought it was important to show how Draco and his daughter Jordan interact, and to show who Jordan is. I think the rest is all about Draco and Harry. Please review.  
  
See? The review button is right down there / Review for me please. Even if my arrow is pathetic. 


	3. Harry's Discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably do something like what I've done in my story. As you see, I still don't own that darn thing.  
  
Authors Note: I felt bad for not updating for so long, I decided to put up two chapters today. I hope you enjoy it. And again, please read and review.  
  
Warnings. Slash. Guy on guy stuff. R. You should know what that means. And finally M-Preg. Not very detailed because it already happened. If any of that bothers you, don't read it.  
  
Chapter 3 Harry's Discovery  
  
Harry sat at the head table watching fondly was students began filling the hall. The first thing to catch his eye was a young girl with platinum blonde hair seated at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was seated to his right so he tapped her gently on the shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Minerva," Harry said, "But who is that blonde girl next to- um...I'm guessing the red head is a Weasley?"  
  
"Oh. And yes Harry, that's a Weasley. George's daughter. The girl in question is Jordan Malfoy," She answered kindly.  
  
Harry's face fell. He expected Draco to have moved on already, but he had hoped...Well, it didn't matter now.  
  
"Really? Who's the lucky mother?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco was," She answered simply.  
  
"You mean Draco carried a child for nine months?!" Harry asked completely amazed.  
  
"Yes," The professor said giving him a strange look. Then she smiled suddenly and said, "I forgot you were raised by muggles. You probably didn't hear about it because it's so rare, but a wizard can become pregnant by sleeping with another wizard."  
  
"Okay...so who was the other father then?" Harry asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell us. I guess only Draco would know for sure." McGonagall finished.  
  
Harry smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
Harry's first class was 4th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. To his surprise, the girl McGonagall had identified to him as Jordan Malfoy entered the classroom. When everyone was there, Harry did a quick roll call and nearly burst out laughing when he read Olivia Wood's name.  
  
"What's so funny Professor?" Olivia asked him seeing his expression.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked looking up. "Oh nothing. I knew your father. I just thought your name was priceless since his is Oliver. And...Jordan was it?" harry asked looking down at his list of names. "Yes. Jordan. You must be the first Malfoy in existence that wasn't put in Slytherin. Draco was a Slytherin."  
  
Jordan giggled. "Dad said so too. Though he also said it figured."  
  
Harry grinned. "Okay class. Today we're going to..."  
  
While the students worked, Harry observed. And then Jordan came to his desk for a tissue. That was the first up close look at her he'd gotten. First he noticed some slightly familiar facial features. Then he saw her eyes. Or rather /his/ eyes. Harry gulped and did some quick mental math and broke out in a cold sweat. It was entirely possible he was Jordan's father.  
  
A/N: This was a pretty short chapter. Oops. I guess that makes up for the last one being so long. Review and let me know what you think. 


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't think I ever will. Sigh...  
  
Authors Note: Now that schools out...I have lots of time to type up fics! So here is yet another chapter! Blame it on boredom! By the way...you guys are awesome! I just put out 2 chapters a few hours ago and here I've already got 7 reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Warnings: This is rated R. It is also Slash. Guy with guy stuff. M-Preg. How exactly that works, I'm not sure, but it happens. If you don't like any of that, don't read it.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Kiyo-Sadame- I'm glad you like it! I'll try to keep updating quickly! :)  
  
Jaleandra-la-lok- Thanks for loving it! I'm glad I pleased somebody!  
  
Reaka- Why exactly were you thinking about the Electric Sunshine Man, something we sang in FOURTH grade? I'm glad you read it anyway. Once again you are the only person I know capable of bursting into song during a review. Lol.  
  
Elizabeth- I'm glad you love it! Thank you! And about he pace of the story...I agree. It is a little fast, but I'm not good at making things go slow. If I'm too vague let me know okay? I'll elaborate for you. Yeah. The thing about Harry being a teacher is pretty obvious, but it was really the only way to make my story work. Draco, as I see him, does seem more like the "mother" to me too. For other fics, it depends on how the author sees it. Don't worry about being crazy. I am too! :)  
  
Dracoqueen456- Don't worry. It'll work out for them. In a few chapters probably. And as for another baby...maybe? It's a good idea though. Thanks!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay- Spiffiness to you too! (P.S. Love the name!)  
  
Lady S- Coming right up! I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as me! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 4 The Letter  
  
Draco looked up from the newspaper he was reading in time to see his owl delivering the mail. The first thing he recognized was his daughters' handwriting- no doubt a letter about her first day back at school. He smiled to himself and opened the letter.  
  
Hi Daddy!  
  
Here I am back for another year of boring torture as Dumbledore put it. I miss you already. Why does Christmas have to be so far away? Anyway, I went to all my first classes. Yay to me for not skipping. As always, we got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Guess who it is? Harry Potter! He's finally come back to England from...wherever he was. Isn't that exciting dad? And why didn't you tell me you were friends with him? He asked me to stay after class. He asked how you are and told me to say hi from him. James, Jaine, and Olivia are all jealous he wanted to talk to me. Wow dad. I can't believe he's our teacher. Other than that, everything is boring as usual. I love you daddy. Write back soon. Hugs and Kisses.  
  
Jordan  
  
Draco let out the breath he forgot he was holding. Harry Potter. At Hogwarts. Teaching. 'After all these years he finally decide to come back? Why now? Why did he leave in the first place?' Draco thought. He dropped his coffee cup and heard it shatter. Luckily it was his day off.  
  
He repaired the cup and cleaned up the mess with a few quick spells, then got dressed. He picked a black shirt and some jeans and apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Before he went off to Hogwarts, he bought some flowers as a gift to Jordan. Then, he set off for the castle.  
  
By the time Draco reached the door, the castle bell rang. Since he had no idea what Jordan's schedule looked like or any idea of where Harry was, Draco settled for finding Dumbledore. Upon reaching the gargoyle guarding the office entrance he began naming off candy. This year, it was back to lemon drop. Before he could even knock Dumbledore called for him to come in.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"My daughter sent me a letter. Harry's back?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I must have forgotten to send you a letter informing you of that. Yes, Mr. Potter has come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. Right now, there is a class going on. But you'd be welcome to join us for lunch. I'm sure the students wouldn't object to one more. And then you could catch up with Harry. He has his free period right after lunch," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Draco nodded and waited for the bell to ring.  
  
When Draco Malfoy entered the great hall, heads turned. Even at 34 he was /very/ nice to look at. He walked straight over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Jordan.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Jordan said hugging him.  
  
"Hi sweetie. I took pity on you and decided to visit you. Oh, and I got you these," Draco said handing her the bag he was carrying.  
  
"Wow! Lilys! Thanks dad, they're pretty!" Jordan said smelling her new flowers.  
  
"No problem. Now eat something or you'll regret it when you get to your next class."  
  
All throughout lunch, Draco felt eyes on him. He didn't look up because he knew who that intense gaze belonged to. When he, Jordan, and her friends were done with their food they talked about school and quidditch until the bell rang. Grudgingly, Jordan, Olivia, James, and Jaine left for class. Before Jordan left, she gave her dad a hug, then followed her friends.  
  
Now Draco was free to talk to Harry, who was waiting just outside the great hall just like he used to when they were dating.  
  
When Harry began walking, Draco wordlessly followed. As soon as they reached the empty classroom, Harry closed the door and pushed Draco against the wall and kissed him passionately. Draco responded eagerly kissing back and running his fingers through Harry's eternally messy hair. Harry pulled away and stared for a moment.  
  
"Hi," Harry said breathlessly. "I missed you."  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun... What happens next? Will Draco take him back? What's going on? I know but I'm not telling you. Hehehe. Review please! 


	5. Dad

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter. Its not mine so leave me alone.  
  
**Authors Note:** Wow! You guys have totally blown me away with the response I got to the last chapter! 26 reviews! That was awesome! Okay, on to other things. One helpful reviewer told me that my math was off. No big shock there but, you should know that Draco is 33. Not 34. I would have updated sooner, but since it was a holiday weekend I've been trapped at work. I actually asked if they could just put a cot in the back for me. Hehehe. Anyhow, I think that's it!  
  
**Warnings:** This is Rated R. That's self-explanatory. It's M-Preg. Somehow, by the grace of my strange mind, guys can become pregnant. Lastly, this is Slash. Guy with guy action. If any of that bothers you, don't read it.  
  
**To the Reviewers:  
**  
**Toby7**- Evil you say? Muhahahahahaha (cough cough splutter). Yeah. Uh...I thought that was a good place to stop? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Shania Maxwell**- Amazing! Yay! Thank you!  
  
**Reaka**- I still don't see how you got the Electric sunshine man out of _that_. And to answer your question...eh? Later. In a chapter or three is my guess. And yes. There will be gay sex Reaka. Chill out. Breathe. And learn to spell. Its not 'sentances' its sentences. 42!!!  
  
**Cozzagirl6**- Thanks! And I stumbled onto this particular pairing the same way. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**Chicagojazz-kid**- You'll see! Hehe! Don't worry. I'm not that evil! Thanks!  
  
**Sati White**- Dumbldore and Snape? Hehe! I know someone who would love to see a fic like that. He name is Reaka...Lol. Thanks!  
  
**Sarahbear**- Yay! Thank you so much for your review!  
  
**Ura**- Thank you!  
  
**Lil'Kayla**- Thank you! I'll try to keep updating quickly!  
  
**Asvaldson**- Lol. Don't worry. I'm not dumb enough to put them back together that quickly. Thought after he explains, it does happen very fast...Lol. Thanks!  
  
**NimuraYume**- Thank you! (Somehow, your name reminds me of an anime called Rurouni Kenshin. Do you watch it?)  
  
**Anarane Anwamane**- Hehehe. You'll see. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Sheree**- Thanks for liking it. I do _try_ to be somewhat original. Yay for no victims! And Harry's explanation is _pretty _good...You'll have to be the judge on that.  
  
**Eminem4eva**- Lol! I'm glad you want to know what happens. I feel so mean. I hate it when other people do that to me. Thanks!  
  
**Jaleandra-la-lok**- So...I take it you want me to update soon? Lol. Thanks!  
  
**Lyndsay-Marie**- Hehe! He only _thinks_ Jordan is his daughter. He doesn't know for sure at this point. And it was for love. I'm glad you like it!  
  
**Yaoi-is-gay-13**- Hehe thanks!  
  
**Fairydust3**- Thanks! Don't worry. There is stuff to come before he takes him back!  
  
**.( )-** Okay! Thanks!  
  
**Sevfan**- Thank you! Don't worry. The explanation is coming!  
  
**Kt ( )-** Wow! Thanks!  
  
**Miss W D Halliwell**- Jordan has no idea. That part's coming up. And yeah. I'm glad someone's as strange as I am! Thanks for loving it! And...wow. I like that idea. I already finished the fic...but maybe I can alter it so it fits? Ooh...I'm writing that down....  
  
**A-yolanda13**- Okay. What I meant when I said he was alone that he was _romantically_ alone. Yes, my math was off, but only by a year. 33. Not 32. 1814=33. He was 18 before graduation. And dun dun dun. You'll have to wait to see why he left. Thanks for your review! My math sucks so...yeah. Thanks for pointing that stuff out!  
  
**Driven to insanity**- I loved your review! Thanks!  
  
**Drama-queen8**- Yeah...Thanks!  
  
And anyone I might have missed, thank you a ton!  
  
Chapter 5 - Dad  
  
Jordan walked to her next class talking merrily to Jaine, Olivia, and James. While on their way, a girl tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Who was that blonde guy you were talking to?" She asked.  
  
"My dad. Why?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Your dad? My god he's hot," She said.  
  
"He's 33," Jordan said.  
  
"33? Wow he looks more like 26! Doesn't matter he's hot! I envy your mother," She said enthusiastically.  
  
"He's gay," Jordan said defensively.  
  
"Then how do you explain you being here?" She asked, not really believing what Jordan was saying.  
  
"I take it you're a muggle born? Figures. You now nothing about the magical world. Here men can bare children," Jaine said answering for Jordan when she sensed her friend getting annoyed. Annoying a Malfoy was never a good thing.  
  
The color in the girls face drained. "You pure bloods always think you're better than everyone," The girl scoffed.  
  
"That's not what I meant by saying that and you know it. I was simply pointing out that there are things that you wouldn't know if you weren't raised around magic, stupid," Jaine said. "If I thought I was superior, #1 I'd be in Slytherin, and #2 I wouldn't be friends with James."  
  
They walked away from her and decided that they weren't in the mood for class. Instead, they decided to go back to their common room.

- - -

"I'm glad daddy came to visit me. That just goes to show how much he loves me," Jordan said settling into her armchair.  
  
"Yeah. Wish my dad would come see me," Olivia said pouting slightly.  
  
"I know how you feel Livy. But look at it this way. My parents are both muggles and were shocked when I got my letter. As much as I'd like them to visit me, I think they're too scared to," James said.  
  
"I feel for you. I really do. I guess I'm the luckiest. I can see my dad any time I want. He works in Hogmeade so it would be easy to sneak out," Jaine said proudly.  
  
"Well, on the bright side, at least you three have two parents to look after you," Jordan said with a wan smile. "I wish daddy would tell me more about my other father. Crap. I left my quill in Professor Potter's room. I'll be right back," She said when she dug through her bag and didn't have something to write a faked excuse with.

A/N: So there you have it. No, I'm not that cruel. That's why I posted two chapters. I feel kinda bad that this one is so short and has almost nothing to do with Draco and Harry, but it does put Jordan in position to overhear a conversation. Hehehe. Review if you feel like it. Or you could wait till the next chapter.


	6. Past Of Pain

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own it. Don't sue me. All you'd get are these lousy fanfiction things I write...lol.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hi! Here is the next chapter as promised! That's it! Oh my god. This must be my shortest Author's Note ever!  
  
**Warnings:** R. Slash. M-Preg. You should know what they all mean by now. If you don't take a glance at the other chapters. If any of this bothers you DON'T read it.  
  
Chapter 6 Past Of Pain  
  
Draco was breathing hard. Harry had him pinned against the wall and he'd just kissed him. And he'd kissed back.  
  
"God am I stupid," Draco whispered. "Harry, we can't be doing this. You left me almost 15 years ago."  
  
"Draco. I only left because I had to," Harry said.  
  
"You've been gone so long I don't know if that's what I want anymore Harry. A lots changed since you left," Draco said.  
  
"One of which is that you have a daughter. A charming young lady might I add. Who's her father?" Harry asked.  
  
"W-What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I happen to know you gave birth to her. Who's the father," Harry repeated.  
  
"I'm not about to disclose that information. Jordan herself doesn't even know," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I love you. I always have. But I'm not stupid. Jordan's either mine, or you were cheating on me while we were together, or you fucked someone really soon after I left. The only realistic option is me. Neither of the other choices sound like you," Harry concluded.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter!" Draco hissed. "Yes Harry, you are her father, but I want you to have nothing to do with her! You've done her enough damage by not being there. You hurt _me_ when you left! But I will not let you hurt her! She's everything I have! I won't let you fuck up her life as much as you've done it to mine!"  
  
Harry was speechless. Finally he managed to choke out, "Dray, I'm sorry. I would've come back sooner if I'd know-"  
  
"You vanished Harry! No one knew how to contact you. I tried everything that was possible to tell you. Then I gave up and prayed you'd come back. I've spent too long crying over you. I'm not about to let Jordan do it too!" Draco yelled, tears in his eyes.  
  
A knock on the door prevented Harry from saying anything. Harry let Draco go and went to the door.  
  
It was Jordan.  
  
**A/N:** Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger folks. I'm tired of typing right now, so you'll have to wait for another chapter. By the way...This fic's current title is "What". I would like a better title for it, but I've been unable to think of anything. I'm open to suggestions!  
  
Review my beauties! Review! 


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Otherwise you'd be able to read the whole thing at once instead of waiting for me to post chapters. Hehehe.  
  
Authors Note: Hello! I'm back again! Are you tired of me yet? I hope not! I don't really have anything to say so...yeah. Just make sure you read and review!  
  
Warnings: R. M-Preg. Slash. If any of that bothers you don't read it.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Wildfire2- Hey, I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks.  
  
Helena- Did that hurt your fingers to type that so many times? Hehe. Thanks!  
  
NiimuraYume- Thank you for not freaking out on me. Lol. I'm really glad you like this so much. =) (Sorry! My mistake on the name. Oh well, no harm done. Lol)  
  
Kungzoune- Thank you! Thanks' for loving my story!  
  
Anastasia Monroe- Thank you! And...yeah. He /sorta/ had to be there and no he didn't want to leave Draco. Lol.  
  
Bana- Yay for cute stories, huh? Thanks!  
  
a-yolanda13- Yes oh mighty one! I shall try to update again asap. I'm glad the reactions were realistic. =) . Thank you!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13- NO! Not chibi eyes!! Don't worry. They'll be together. I promise a happy ending. Thank you!  
  
Arwen Urodumiel- Thanks for liking it! My chapter sized depends solely on what I want to happen. If I made some of them longer that they are, then they would be boring. =)  
  
SabrielKalt- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Drama-queen8- Read on and you shall see if she heard or not! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Driven to insanity- LOL! That must be the funniest review I've ever gotten! Thanks! I needed that!  
  
May- I'm glad you liked the plot. Thanks...I think.  
  
SailorBaby16- Yes, they'll eventually get back together. Lol. I glad you like it. Thanks!  
  
Reaka- Of course it was interesting! I wrote it! Lol. Thanks!  
  
Me ( ) – Cookie for me? Where? I hate cliffie's too! Sorry...Lol. Thank you!  
  
Lynne- Thanks for the review! Glad you love it! I love writing it!  
  
Shania Maxwell- Thank you!  
  
CozzaGirl16- I LOVE my reviewers! Thanks!  
  
Draco Malfoy-Potter- Don't worry. I'll eventually get to Harry and Jordan interaction. About Draco being a smart ass...that's more towards the end...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rema Lupa- I'm glad you like my writing! Don't worry! I plan on Harry and Draco being together in the end! Thanks!  
  
Jewelry- Cool! Thanks!  
  
Miss W D Halliwell- More you get! And of course Malfoy's hot! Lol. Thank you! (And I do appreciate how nicely you review!)  
  
Princess Ashley- Wow! You're very perceptive! =) And Jordan and Draco won't be too mad at him. It'll all be over within 3 chapters and things will get better. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Inumoon3- Don't worry, Harry and Draco will be happy with their daughter. I was thinking about another pregnancy, but not for Harry...maybe I could do that but...hmm...I'll have to think about it. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 7- The Truth  
  
When Jordan arrived outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she heard an angry voice. A very familiar sounding angry voice. Whoever it was was demanding that professor Potter stay away from his daughter. Apparently it was also his daughter.  
  
"What the heck?" Jordan asked quietly out loud.  
  
Then one sentence stood out. "I've spent too long crying over you. I'm not about to let Jordan do it too!" Sudden realization struck her. They were talking about her!  
  
She knocked on the door and as she expected Professor Potter answered the door. "Jordan...what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"  
  
"Yes, but I dropped my quill and came back for it," Jordan said pushing the door open farther. She saw her father standing in the classroom looking like he had cried recently.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked just to make sure she wasn't seeing/hearing things.  
  
"Uh...hi sweetie. Did you hear?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I heard something. What's going on Dad?" She asked.  
  
"How much exactly did you hear?" Draco asked her.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Tell me the truth," Jordan demanded.  
  
Draco sighed. "All right. You deserve the truth at the very least. Jordan, this as I'm sure you know is Harry Potter. He's your other father."  
  
Jordan's jaw dropped. She turned to Harry. "You're the idiot who left daddy and me?!! How could you?" Jordan yelled. She ran out of the room crying.  
  
What she didn't understand was how someone she had always admired could do something so awful.  
  
'How did a simple trip to a Professors room turn out so horribly?'  
  
A/N: How was that? I know, I know, It's short. Leave me alone. You're getting another chapter posted with this one on account of that fact. The next one is short too, but the chapters will start getting longer by Chapter 9. I don't remember if they're really long or not, but yeah. So, Review! This chapter or next is fine. =)  
  
Once again, if anyone has a better title for this story, I'd appreciate any suggestions you might have! 


	8. Why He Left

**Disclaimer:** As irritating as I find it is to say this...I still don't own it. Don't sue me. You won't get anything.  
  
**Authors Note:** Helloooooooo! Here is the other chapter I promised. Admittedly it is short, but the next one will be longer. I promise. That's all I've got to say other than Read and Review!  
  
**Warnings:** _R. M-Preg. Slash_. If any of that bothers you, don't read.  
  
**Chapter 8- Why He Left**  
  
"Draco, I-"Harry tried to start but Draco cut him off.  
  
"We'll talk later Harry," Draco said tiredly. "I need to talk to Jordan first."  
  
Draco ran out of the room after Jordan. Harry sighed and sank into the nearest chair running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
"This sucks," Harry muttered.  
  
Things were becoming confusing for him. After he'd graduated from Hogwarts he'd broken up with Draco. He knew he'd be away for a long time and knew a long distance relationship would have had almost no chance of working. Besides, it wouldn't have been fair to Draco. She Harry had broken up with him hoping he'd find someone to keep him happy, though it broke Harry's heart to think Draco could love someone else.  
  
'I just had to go after the damned death eaters, didn't I,' Harry mocked himself. 'I missed out on 15 years of Draco. I come back- he has a daughter. We have a daughter. Why did I feel that I had to go?  
  
'I've missed everything. Draco's pregnancy, Jordan's birth, her first smile, first word, first steps- Everything! I feel like such a fool. I I had known, there is no doubt in my mind I would have been there for Jordan- for both Draco and Jordan. I hope She won't hate me forever...and Draco. Maybe he can forgive me. I wish I could go back and change my decision. But I can't," Harry thought, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Please forgive me," He whispered out loud.

---  
  
**A/N:** Once again, I know this was short. I guarantee the next chapter will be much longer. I just had to stop there though. That was the best place for this chapter to stop. I will be updating soon, so don't kill me.  
  
Do you happen to have a title suggestion for this story? If you do, I'd appreciate suggestions.  
  
**REVIEW!** I update much quicker if I know you are enjoying this! (That's not a threat. Lol.)


	9. How Things Change

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I've tried to buy it off the people who owned it, but they told me I could have it when I get a genie. Does anyone have one?  
  
**Authors Note:** Yay! A chapter that isn't so short! I don't think there is much to say this chapter other than **THANK YOU** to all of you who are reading this. You know it's for you guys that I'm writing this at all, right? Read and Review!  
  
**Warnings:** _R. M-Preg. Slash._ If any of that doesn't sit well with you, don't read it.  
  
**To the Reviewers:  
**  
**Driven to insanity**- Ah...the love of a reviewer. Poor family! Thanks for the ice lolly! I feel like writing again...Thanks!  
  
**Miss W D Halliwell**- Am I that predicable? That's almost exactly what happens. Or... maybe its just great minds think alike. Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
**Anarane Anwamane-** Oh Merlin's right! Thanks!  
  
**SabrielKalt-** Hmm...I suppose this is about both...though focusing more on Dray and Harry, rather than Jordan. And...its fun playing with emotions. Anything quite literally can happen. Luv ya too! Thanks!  
  
**Yaoi-is-gay-13**- Yeah. Poor Jordan and Harry! Thanks!  
  
**Draco Malfoy-Potter**- Don't worry! Things will be better soon! Thanks!  
  
**DracoMine**- Things will get better! I promise! Thanks!  
  
**Shania Maxwell**- Thank you!  
  
**Sati White**- Okay! Slash is on the way! Lol. Dumbledore and Snape...  
  
**NiimuraYume**- I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! Thanks!  
  
**Mary Potter**- Thanks for liking it!  
  
**Me-** Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to have to get that fixed eventually...Hmm...Thanks for pointing it out to me!  
  
**Princess Ashley**- No! Don't die! You have to finish reading the fic first! Lol. Just kidding. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Chapter 9- How Things Change  
**  
"Jordan!" Draco called running after his daughter. He finally caught up to her when he reached the portrait of the fat lady. She was still crying. "Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No..." Jordan confessed.  
  
Draco pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie. That really wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I should've told you.  
  
"It's okay daddy. I'm just...mad, sad, and confused right now. You shouldn't have had to tell me. He should have been there. If not in person, then he could have written. Why didn't he even write to us dad?" Jordan cried clutching her father's shirt.  
  
"To be honest, he didn't know about you. I tried to tell him, but by the time I found out, he was unreachable," Draco said quietly.  
  
Sniffling slightly, Jordan released Draco's shirt and wiped her eyes. "Did you really mean what you said to him? That you don't want me to talk to him? I won't if you don't want me to. I'd understand."  
  
Draco sighed. "I don't know. I meant what I said as far as him not hurting your feelings, but as far as you two not talking or anything...What do you want? I'll let you decide."  
  
"I want to know more. Can you maybe arrange it so me, you, and him can talk? That way I could get to know him a little." Jordan said.  
  
"Whatever you want. I'll go talk to him and maybe we can all talk after dinner. Okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Okay," Jordan agreed walking over to the portrait.  
  
"Oh, and Jordan?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked turning around.  
  
"Don't make a habit of skipping class."  
  
She smiled, nodded, then entered the Gryffindor common room.

---  
  
Draco went back to Harry's classroom only to find him with his head in his hands crying. In short, the sight of Harry like that broke his heart. Unable to think of anything better, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay mad at you forever, I can't. Besides, our daughter has requested a talk between the three of us. I think she deserves some answers, don't you?" Draco responded, lightly stroking Harry's back.  
  
"Of course. I'm so sorry Dray. I totally fucked up," Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled "True. You've got a lot of making up to do. Especially where Jordan is concerned. But for now, let's pretend we're two seventh years completely in love. I haven't forgotten how much I love you."  
  
Harry breathed in sharply. "God Dray I love you. I swear there wasn't one day I didn't think about you and wish I'd never agreed to take down the last death eaters."  
  
"Talk later. Kiss me now," Draco said. Harry closed the gap between them and hungrily kissed the man he loved. Draco leaned into the kiss and felt the familiar sensation of practically melting into Harry.  
  
Harry relocated his arms to go around Draco's waist, pulling him into his lap. Harry pulled away and began kissing his way down Draco's neck earning him a gasp.  
  
"Umm...Professor?"  
  
Harry stopped for a moment and looked up to find half his class already present and staring.  
  
"Uh...hi. What are you all doing here so early? Class doesn't star for another 10 minutes," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'll just hang out in your office Harry, seeing as we have an audience and you have a class to teach," Draco said getting up and leaving for the relative safety of Harry's office.

---  
  
**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Fear not! There is still more to come. Draco has forgiven Harry for the most part, but how about Jordan? There is still a bigger apology to Draco to come, in chapter 11. Hehehe. That's all for now!  
  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	10. Getting Over The Shock

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Sigh. And there would be so many things I could do to him too...  
  
**Authors Note:** Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. Ff.net is being a Nazi and not letting me upload anything because of some story I put up wasn't according to their guidelines. Oh well. You guys rock! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting on this! Thank you all so much! And Thanks to all of you who reviewed/ read "I'll Meet You There." I think that's all I have to say. Once again sorry for the delay. **Read and Review!  
**  
**To the Reviewers:  
**  
**Kt-** Glad I'm writing it right! Thanks!  
  
**SabrielKalt-** Oops! Sorry. Forgot about the beta offer! Hmm...I'll have to add in the student reaction somewhere. =)  
  
**Yaoi-is-gay-13-** Yup! They're getting back together! Aww...Thanks!  
  
**Miss W D Halliwell-** Yeah...she could hit him...=) Sometimes ff.net lets me do bold, italics and stuff and sometimes it doesn't. Isn't that weird? Yeah...I have no doubt in my mind that if Dru and Jordan got in a fist fight Dru would win. Jordan's been more or less spoiled. Jordan is fun to work with! You'll have a blast! Thanks! (As an end comment, you'll definitely want to check out the next chapter of this!)  
  
**Lonlyheart-** Sorry to say...I understood a few words of what you said. Could you repeat that a little clearer? Thanks.  
  
**Sheree-** It was longer! Granted not by much but it was longer! Okay. Enough of that. Thanks for your review.=)  
  
**Shania Maxwell-** Yup! Caught by the kids! Thanks!  
  
**Articunomage-** I'm flattered! That's everything I wanted it to be. Thanks!  
  
**Driven to insanity-** I have to say...I love your reviews! Thank you!  
  
**Draco Malfoy-Potter-** Lemonade it is! And...sorry. No sex 'til chapter 12. You might not like the length of some of these coming chapters though. Thanks!  
  
**DracoMine-** Thank you!  
  
**NiimuraYume-** Sorry for the delay in this update. As I said above, ff.net wouldn't let me post anything. =( That review was so cute! Thanks you! (Now that you've reviewed so many times, I don't even have to look down at my paper so see how to spell your name. =) )  
  
**Jaleandra-la-lok-** Lol. I loved your happy dance! Thanks!  
  
**Princess Ashley-** You're welcome! And thank you!  
  
**Me ( )** – But...but...I update almost every day! Okay. I'm over it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Vegeta's heart-** Thank you! (And I see we have a DBZ fan here to! Awesome!)  
  
**Skye-** Thanks, and Thanks again for the comic! Good Charlotte Rocks!  
  
**Inumoon3-** Later! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Katana-kun-** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much its in your favorites!  
  
**Yoink Daydurfurits-** I'm glad you like it! I do work hard on wiring all this fanfiction stuff! Thanks!

**SkylaPotter-** Yeah…I'm sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up, but as I said in my authors note, ff.net was being stupid. I'm honestly glad you like my story! And thank you for the complement! Do you really think my writing could take me far?

--  
  
**Chapter 10- Getting over the shock**  
  
Jordan walked into the common room fighting a growing amount of excitement. She was going to have her first talk with 2 parents!  
  
"Hey Jordan! What took you so long?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, did your search for your quill turn into a scavenger hunt?" Jaine added.  
  
"And why do you look like you've been crying, yet are smiling?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Hmm...promise not to tell?" Jordan asked. All three nodded. "Okay. I know who my other father is."  
  
"Really!?!" Olivia asked excitedly. "Who? Who?!"  
  
"You'll never believe me," Jordan said purposely dragging it out.  
  
"Oh come off it! You know we trust you. Tell us all ready!" James said.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"What?!!!?" Olivia, James, and Jaine yelled in unison. Jordan simply sat down and nodded.  
  
"You're telling us that you're the most famous wizard in the world's daughter?" James asked.  
  
Jaine smacked herself. "Of course she is! I knew I recognized your eyes from somewhere!"  
  
"Glad everyone felt so inclined to tell me," Jordan replied sarcastically. "Anyway, its tonight!"  
  
"Yeah...sorry about that," Jaine apologized. "It's going to be great! You have to tell us all about it!"  
  
"Wow. Well I wish your dad, Professor Potter, luck. As many times as I've been to your house, I know how protective Mr. Malfoy is of you Jordan. He can be quite scary at times actually," Olivia said.  
  
Jordan knew she was referring to the time when she, Olivia, and her father were out on a shopping trip and someone had catcalled and did some suggestive things in their direction. Her father hadn't taken it well at all. Those poor men ended up in the hospital with broken jaws and a few missing teeth.  
  
"Yeah...I know. But you can't blame him really. He's been on his own for the most part in raising me. Uncle Sev only helped where he could, but he didn't know what to do either. And romantically, he's only had a few dates here and there so he's been really alone. I think I'd've killed him if it was me," Jordan said.  
  
"Well he is your father. You could slap him or something. He left you for 14 years too," Jaine said.  
  
"Oh guys, did you hear the newest rumor about me?" James asked deciding to change the now depressing subject.  
  
"No. What is it this time? Is it worse than the one where you fancied McGonagall?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Much. At least she was a girl. Now supposedly I'm gay and I was ogling Filch's body," James said looking like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Well, at least the gay comment was expected. You do hang out with 3 girls the majority of the time," Jaine said.  
  
"How does that make me gay? I'm in constant contact with three beautiful women. Most guys can only dream of that!" James said defensively.  
  
"Really. Would you actually want to date one of us?" Jaine asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Yes and no. You're all very pretty and have great personalities, but I don't know if I'd want to risk our friendship," James answered honestly.  
  
"Are you sure you're not gay?" Olivia mockingly asked him.  
  
James glared at her and they all burst out laughing.

--

**A/N:** How was that? I know, I know. Not long enough. That is as long as that chapter can get folks. I think you guy's will like the next chapter...Harry and Draco interaction. Lol. Anyway, Review!  
  
**ReViEw!!! The button is just down there V ! See my pathetic arrow? DO IT!!! **


	11. The Talk

Disclaimer: If I owned it, don't you think I'd have some money? Since I don't there is nothing you could get out of sueing me. Oh well.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah...The last chapter was supposed to come out a week ago. But as I said in the last chapter, ff.net is being mean and won't let me update anything. So, I decided that since you've all been tortured by not reading my work (yeah, right) I'd just post two chapters. So here is Chapter 11. I hope you like it.  
  
THIS IS DEDICATED TO MISS WILLOW DELACE HALLIWELL FOR HER SUGGESTIONS!!!  
  
Chapter 11- The Talk  
  
Since Harry had arranged a talk time with Draco in his office, that gave him a lot of time to think. Now he knew he'd need something good to start apologizing with. In the end, he settled for humiliating himself in front of everyone in Hogwarts by singing a love song to Draco.  
  
About halfway through dinner, Harry stood up and went to the middle of the room and called for everyone's attention.  
  
"I would like to apologize to two people in this room, who for now will remain anonymous. I've hurt them very badly emotionally and I don't know if they can ever forgive me. But, this is my pathetic attempt at an apology," Harry said.  
  
The lights dimmed, music began playing somewhere, and the house ghosts joined Harry in the middle of the room.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and plunged right into the lyrics.  
  
"It not that I can't live without you. It's just that I don't even want to try. Every night I dream about you. Ever since the day I said goodbye. If I wasn't such a fool Right now I'd be holding you There's nothing that I wouldn't do. Baby if I only knew."  
  
The ghosts behind Harry started a slow dance routine and joined in on the chorus.  
  
"The words to say the road to take To find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you And find a way back to your heart."  
  
All the students who had seen Harry and Draco's make out session in his classroom knew who he was singing to. The boys looked shocked and the girls all started crying.  
  
"I don't know how it got so crazy. But I'll do anything to set things right. 'Cause you're love is so amazing. Baby you're the best thing in my life.  
  
"Let me prove my love is real. And make you feel the way I feel. I promise I would give the world. If only you would tell me."  
  
Harry repeated the chorus along with the ghosts and started to dance along with them.  
  
"The words to say the road to take To find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you And find a way back to your heart."  
  
"Give me one more chance. Give my love to you. 'Cause no on on this earth Love you like I do. Tell me."  
  
"The words to say the road to take To find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you And find a way back to your heart."  
  
"I turn back time to make you mine And find a way back to your heart. I beg and plead, fall to my knees To find a way back to your heart."  
  
Harry got down on his knees and placed a hand over his heart.  
  
"Back to your, heart," He finished making eye contact with Draco. Unshed tears were shining in Draco's eyes. Jordan was hugging him and generally looking thrilled at the public apology. Almost everyone in the hall gave Harry a standing ovation. He took a bow and left the room.  
  
Harry sat in his office twitching nervously. Draco and Jordan would be arriving soon. He hoped that if his daughter didn't already hate him, she wouldn't by the end of the conversation. He took a deep calming breath and prayed everything would go all right. He conjured a few comfortable chairs and summoned a house elf to bring some drinks and light snacks that probably wouldn't be touched anyway. Punctual as ever, Draco and Jordan walked into his office at 8:00.  
  
"Thank you both for sparing your time to talk to me," Harry uttered quietly.  
  
Draco smirked. "You'd think you'd be a little calmer about my reaction at least considering that apology you just gave, and the fact that I told you I forgave you earlier today."  
  
Harry smiled a little. "Yeah. I suppose you're right." He thought briefly about his and Draco's little make out session in his classroom. "Well, where should we start?"  
  
"How about the beginning?" Draco suggestion calmly.  
  
"Oh. Right. When I did the stupidest thing in my life and broke up with you, there was a reason. I did it because I was going away for an undeterminable amount of time. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. You know, setting you free and trying to let you find someone else," Harry said.  
  
"Why were you leaving in the first place?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Some specifically dangerous death eaters managed to leave the country. The ministry asked me if I was interested in going after them, being that Bellatrix Lestrange was among them," Harry said.  
  
Comprehension dawned in Draco's eyes while Jordan just looked confused. "Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?" She asked.  
  
"A death eater that killed my god father. The only thing I've ever had that was close to a parent," Harry answered in a slightly choked voice.  
  
"Okay. That part I understand...but it took you 15 years?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. Actually 5. I spent most of the next 5 years trying to figure out where the hell I was. I couldn't do simple spells. I was magically drained. After I figured out where I was and had my magical abilities back, I just stayed away. Again, at the time, I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. Including me. You know how the press more or less control what I can and can't do in my life...so I went somewhere where no on knew me.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Draco. And Jordan, I've missed you growing up, but if you'd like to try to be something like a family I'd love to try. But if you'd rather not, I don't blame you. Personally I'd like t bash my head against a few walls about now," Harry said.  
  
Jordan smiled. "We have 14 years to catch up on then. That includes presents from all missed holidays! And dad, start dating him again. I want a whole family," Jordan said.  
  
Draco looked at her in surprise, his mouth hanging open. Harry too, looked shocked.  
  
"Oh come off it. You look like you want nothing more than to jump each other right now," Jordan said standing up. She hugged Harry, then hugged Draco and gave him a goodnight kiss and left them alone.  
  
"That went surprisingly well," Harry said still in mild shock.  
  
"Shut up and so as our commander says," Draco said sitting down on Harry's lap and kissing him on the lips lightly.  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the long time delay. I hope this chapter makes somebody happy. As one reviewer pointed out, things are coming to a close. There is only one chapter left after this one and it pretty much exists to wrap up the story. At least you won't be disappointed at the length of that one.  
  
The song used in the chapter was "Back To Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys. I don't own them either.  
  
REVIEW! The button is down there somewhere. You know you want to say something to me! 


	12. Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I've tried to gain control of it, but to no avail. Damn.

Authors Note: Hello! It is me again! With the final chapter of "What?" for you're entertainment. Yeah…not much actual plot. It's just fluff and humor to wrap things up. I'd better warn you…this chapter is actually pretty long. And…I think that's all I've got to say to you for right now. Read and Review!

Warnings: R. Slash. M-Preg. If you don't like any of that, don't read.

To the Reviewers:

Killer-the-cat- Don't worry! This chapter didn't take too long to get up, now did it? Thank you!

Yaoi-is-gay-13- I like James too! Glad someone else does! And yeah…Jordan's quite a colorful character isn't she? Yes! Harry and Draco are back together! This is the last chapter. ( ::cries to self::

Reaka: It's not invisible! It's a V you dork! So…you like the rumor thingy? I don't know where that came from to be honest. It just fit. And yes…BSB needed to be included! It's an obsession rule. Lol. Here you go and thanks!

CozzaGirl16- Thanks! I'm glad you like Jordan! I'll update for you…here it is! Sadly this is the last one…

Anarana Anwamane- Thanks!

Inumoon3- Here you go! How about…marriage? Is that how to end this story with a bang? Thanks!

Lana1397- Thanks! Don't you love the song? I love BSB...!

Riley (fairy-dust3)- Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! (You're story is awesome. I especially enjoyed the last chaper. ) )

Ashley Gipson- Apparantly…not long! Here it is, a whole couple days later! Thanks!

Lyndsay-Marie- Thanks for liking it so much! And I'm glad its not to OOC. (What does !Ja Ne! mean? It sounds a lot like Johnny and I like Johnny….Sorry.)

Jaleandra-la-lok- Cheesecake! Cheesecake! Cheesecake! Can I have some? Bow down to the moose and giant carrot. was being a bitch so…I couldn't update. Sorry to say this is the last chapter. Its long though. ) . You're friends can't be as strange as mine if they don't appreciate a good happy dance!

Miss W D Halliwell- Sorry! It has to end eventually. Besides! That's why you're helping me write the sequel…sorta. And yay for public embarrassment! ::Applause for you:: I can't wait to see what you added to our story! ) Talk to you soon! Love ya!

Driven to insanity- So…you want more? And I'm glad you listened to Sk8ter Boi so many times to write that fic! It was really good! I want more by the way…Thanks!

Kt- I'm glad you think its awesome! I love it when people are nice! Lol. Thanks!

Elizabeth- Liked the review! I'm glad you thought it was funny! And there is a sequel…sorta. Just…yeah. It's a WiP. Thanks!

CreatingChaosLives- No…Harry's not getting pregnant. I'm sure ya'll are saying darn. I'm glad you like it though! Thanks!

Draco Malfoy-Potter Slasher- Aww! I love you too! You think its wonderful? Thanks! You're a wonderful reviewer! ::applause for you::

Sunshine888- Okay! I'll blame your English teacher! ) I hope this came out soon enough! And…you'll see what happens on the sibling frontier! Thanks!

Harry's Lost Twin- Thanks!

dm/hp slash lover- You really think I'm that good? Yay! I love you already! Let me know when you upload that story of yours. My email is in my profile…or you could just tell me in your next review…lol. Thanks!

--

Chapter 12- Together Again

Harry and Draco attempted to restart their relationship slowly. It didn't work too well considering how impatient they both were. Three months after they decided to give their relationship another try they were on another date by the lake at Hogwarts. They were supposedly star gazing on this cold winter night. In actuality they were locked in a heated kiss.

"I love you Harry," Draco said when they broke apart for air.

"Someone has to," Harry smiled, nuzzling his head against Draco's neck. "But I love you more."

Draco laughed. "Shut up and kiss me again."

Harry obliged eagerly. They rolled around a few times, both getting snow all over them.

"You know Draco dear…its getting a little cold out here. Shall we continue this elsewhere?" Harry asked, seeing Draco's lips starting to turn blue.

"Yeah. How about your room?" Draco agreed suggestively.

"Okay," Harry said standing up and pulling Draco with him.

They walked quickly and soon arrived at the Professor rooms. Harry said the password (I love sexy Draco) and they stepped in. The room was warm and a fire was going. Harry led Draco over to the couch. He stretched out on it and pulled Draco on top of him.

"Aren't we impatient?" Draco asked settling himself on Harry's chest. As soon as he was comfortable, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him. Draco kissed back. The kiss itself was slow, sweet and intoxicating. Neither ever wanted it to end, and they were becoming rapidly aroused. The kiss grew in heat and passion until both men were groaning. Finally, Draco broke the kiss and muttered, "Shirt. Off. Now."

Harry pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Moments later Draco's followed it. Harry reversed their positions and began sucking gently on Draco's neck. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck tightly.

Deleted NC-17 scene. If you want the scene, go to the silver snitch . com for it. If it's past February of 2005 it should be up. Sorry. changed their rating policy!

"That was amazing," Harry said when he regained control of his vocal chords.

"That it was," Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco? What does this mean for us? Are we going to live together? Are we-"

Draco cut him off with a kiss. "I have to talk to Jordan first. But if its okay with her, you're moving in with us."

"Aye-Aye Capitan," Harry agreed with a salute.

--

"Really?! He wants to move in with us? How soon can he be ready?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said with a laugh.

"Hey Jordan! Do you want to go for a father daughter dinner in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked entering the room. "Or we could make it a family trip," he added when he noticed Draco.

Jordan ran over to him and knocked him over with her exuberant hug. "I love you…dad. Lets all go together. Then we can discuss the possibility of a sister for me."

Harry smiled and helped her up while Draco stared at her in disbelief. "You /want/ a sibling?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah. It would be cool. But before that, you two have to get married!" Jordan added.

"Married?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time.

"Of course! I'll plan it for you! This is going to be so much fun! And so romantic!" Jordan squealed almost swooning.

"We'll talk about his later. For now, lets get something to eat," Draco filled in quicly.

--

Jordan was quite persistent throughout the whole family dinner. She wanted two things from them- marriage and a child. When Harry and Draco were finally alone again they decided to take these request seriously and talk them over.

"So…would you marry me if I asked you to?" Harry asked.

"If you wanted to, of course I would," Draco said smiling at Harry and entwining their fingers.

"Good," Harry said getting down on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Draco dear, will you marry me?"

Draco's smile could probably have lit up a whole city. "Yes." Then he pulled Harry into a slow passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Harry asked the next question.

"Do you want another child?"

"Lets practice conceiving it," Draco said taking Harry's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

--

Jordan couldn't have been happier. It was June and finally looking like spring outside. It was also Draco and Harry's wedding day. The wedding and reception was being held at the Weasley's, who strangely welcomed Harry back immediately after he contacted them. Officiating was Ron Weasley, the new and youngest ever minister of magic. They finally got rid of Fudge when they found out that he was a spy eater.

Harry and Draco stood hand in hand before Ron as he rambled on and on about why they were there. Finally, he reached the vows.

"Draco Gene Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness, health, for better or worse, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ron asked looking at Draco.

"Yes," Draco said rubbing his thumb in small circles on Harry's hand.

"And do you Harry James Potter take Draco Gene Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness, health, to have and to hold until death do you part?" He asked looking at Harry.

"Of course," Harry said with a bright smile.

"Please bring the rings," Ron said to the best men Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. They handed the rings to Harry and Draco.

"Harry, place your ring on Draco's finger and hold that hand. Draco, place your ring on Harry's finger and hold that hand. Now stand still while I bind your magic together." Ron said a spell that made their rings glow. Then he took a length of rope and tied their left hands together. He chanted a spell a few times until the rope dissolved and sank into their skin.

"I now pronounce you the Potter-Malfoy's. You guys can kiss, but wait until I'm not looking. I'm still a bit squeamish mate!" Ron said to Harry smiling. Needless to say, the second Ron wasn't looking they pounced on each other.

Clapping and cheering could be heard when they finally broke apart. They walked hand in hand over to the area of the Weasley's garden where the reception was being held. Everyone else followed. Jordan ran up to them and hugged them.

"Can I be a Potter-Malfoy too?" She asked excitedly.

Harry looked at Draco. "It's your decision," Draco told her happily.

"Hmm…Jordan Lily Potter-Malfoy; I love it!" Jordan said. Harry choked on his drink.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked slightly concerned.

"Fine. You know, as sad as this is, I just found out your middle name, Jordan! That was sweet of you to think of my mother Dray," Harry said kissing Draco lightly.

"I thought you might like it," Draco said.

"So. You've fulfilled request #1. When are we working on #2?" Jordan asked.

"We already started Jordan. That particular request will arrive in 6 months," Harry answered her.

"Yes! I won't be an only child anymore! Now Jaine can't say I'm spoiled!" Jordan yelled.

"Was that what this was about?" Draco demanded.

"No. It's just a plus," Jordan said hugging them both again. "Now I will leave you alone for a while. There's a really cute Weasley over there so if you don' mind…"

Jordan walked away and left her parents laughing at her.

"I'm glad I forgave you," Draco said putting his arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm gladder you forgave me," Harry said pulling Draco closer.

"Gladder? What the bloody hell kind of English is that? We're British for Merlin's sake!" Draco said shaking his head.

"My kind of English you prat," Harry said pulling him in for a kiss. "Just because I don't spend my time reading the dictionary doesn't mean anything. Besides. I'm a wizard, not a speller."

"Speller? I can see I need to increase your vocabulary," Draco said.

"Why? It's fun to watch you cringe at my choice in words," Harry laughed.

"Potter," Draco growled warningly.

"Potter-Malfoy now. You're stuck with me," Harry said.

"Good. I love you," Draco said kissing him again.

"I love you too," Harry smiled.

"Dad! Guess what? I've got a date with that Weasley boy over there!" Jordan said walking up to them.

"Which one and what's his name?" Draco asked.

"That one…and…Richard I think," Jordan replied shrugging.

"But…he's 17!" Harry said.

Draco turned around. "What? Jordan!"

THE END

A/N: Don't you love it? Okay…so maybe not, but I'm not going to sulk. Lol. How was that for long? Anyhow, tell me what you think. I need your support to end up writing more of this kind of stuff. And…I think that's all I've got to say to you as of now. Hmm…weird. REVIEW for me please!

Review my beauties!


End file.
